Nature
by MeAndI63
Summary: Everyone cheats. It's nature. Blank on perpuse, so you can choose who cheated. My attempt to fight my wrtier block.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is me, trieng to fight my writing block. Enjoy. Please leave review!**

New text massege. He pulled the phone out of his pocket with speed that won't shame any teen.

 **Kealie.**

He delete the text without even read it. She probably just sending him again what a dick he was, concider it was five A.M.. Twelve hours from now she'll send that she was sorry and she miss him and "Let's do this again in the office like we used to!"

Fuck her. She was the only reason he were had to leave his office, the reason why he move out of his home to smelly one room apartment and why he wasted so many night at the bar, drinking like there were no tomorrow. If they never met, than everything was good now.

If they never meat, he still had Clary.

Every man cheat. It's a fact. You would never meat a man that hasn't. Just because no man admit that doesn't mean it's not true. Not just with sex. Not telling woman your middle name it's not a cheat? Telling her you can listing her stories for hours it's not a cheat?

So yes. Every man cheat.

He didn't had any illusion. Sex is sex. Not love. No one is cheat because he wants something he didn't got at home. He took responsibility for his actions. Clary was amazing. She was artistic, and smart, and fun, and dark like him, and she was the perfect woman. Ever since their them on a blind date they get along really well, move in tougher faster then any couple he knew. And he didn't care. From the second he saw her he knew he want to marry her. She meant for him, and he for her.

Of course it didn't stopped him from looking around. He needed excitement, it was nature. This is how he was raised by the American culture. And of course he loved his girl, but she couldn't give him everything that he needed. He was far more active then she was, and of course he loved her, it's just that they done it once in a week- how could man be stele after once in a week?

Of course, he didn't regretted for any of that. He was attractive the amount of woman that wanted him surprised even him sometimes. It would be a sin to deny them what they wanted. He just regretted on Kealie, that was stupid enough to come to Clary a week after he popped the question and told her to back off, that he was her man.

It was the first time he saw Clary crying. She looked at him with such horror, and only then he felt the regret in his heart. He should have stick with the anonyms girls without faces and names.

Her brother send him the invitation to her wedding about a mouth ago. Maybe to tell him how jerk he was, or maybe because she wanted him to know. Whatever the reason might be, he hopped this shit would never get caught, Clary deserved that.

What now? Now he would move on. Live his life. It was a shame what happened with Clary and he hoped he would find happiness again. There was nothing he could do now. The only thing he wants is that his new girlfriend would never find out about this. Becouse he would cheat again. It was his nature.


	2. Direct request for you, the readers

_**"**_ _ **For Eighteen years old Cassandra, The Golden Circus is everything. It's where she was born, it's where she grew, it's where she belongs. When she and her father losing their job, she can't except the fact that she is no longer relevant for the show business**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So when they come across Magnificent Circus, Cassandra believe that she had found her new home. But there is something odd about this circus. They have almost no idea how to talk, their acts are dreadful, and even those who grew tired of running refuse to leave. What at first seems like an amateur choice, later turned to be a calculated plan. And Cassandra decisions are going to cost her those she loves**_ _ **."**_

This summary is the plot if my own original story called: "The Birth of the Ringmaster."

If the plot is interesting for you, then you are just the one that I'm looking for. Lately, I've written down the second draft of the story, but I have so much more work to do before I publish the story.

If you want to read the story, all you need to do is to send me P.M. here or send me an e-mail for the next address: Liri46 gmail. Com.

I'll send you the first chapter of the story and a question. When you'll answer the question, I'll send you the next chapter.

Here is a small peak for the rest of you:

 _ **"**_ _ **Stop judging me. As if you had never dreamed to run away with the circus. If there is one person who can judge me it will be me. I knew even back then that there is no real excuse for my following actions. Despite all my love for the show business, the misery I got my father through was not worth it. No one had dared me, or challenged me, or said that I should do it- this was my plan alone. This was a childish, stupid, and selfish act that months later made me feel miserable**_ _ **.**_

 _ **And still, how could anyone else judge me for following my dreams**_ _ **?"**_


End file.
